Episode 7: In Pups We Trust
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode In Pups We Trust is the 7th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. Accusations fly when the Pound Puppies' personal items are stolen. To make matters worse, if one of the Pound Puppies is the culprit, he or she will be banished from Holly's Puppy Pound. Plot It was a dark and stormy night at Holly's Puppy Pound. Bright Eyes was mostly scared by the storm. Cooler looks outside and is horrified by what he is seeing. A menacing figure is standing outside the gates of Holly's Puppy Pound and reveals his metallic right hand. It was none other than the ominous Captain Slaughter and Cooler hides inside his bed. At the residence of Katrina Stoneheart, there was a knock on the door. Katrina opens the door and is intimidated to see Captain Slaughter. Katrina tells him that she will have Holly's Puppy Pound closed down in a few days, but Captain Slaughter wants the dogs immediately. Katrina agrees and tells him that they will split whatever Captain Slaughter gets 50-50. Brattina couldn't help but fall in love with the ominous sea captain. Things have gotten from bad to worse at Holly's Puppy Pound. A mysterious stranger steals Bright Eyes' doll, Cooler's blanket, and Nose Marie's fake diamond necklace. Nose Marie realizes her necklace is stolen and suspects Bright Eyes to be the thief. Outside, Nose Marie accused Bright Eyes of being the culprit, but Bright Eyes didn't take her necklace and that someone has stolen her beloved doll. Cooler was especially angry because someone has stolen his "Woogie". Just then, Whopper rushes outside and tells the others that someone has stolen his Scrappy-Doo squeaky toy. Howler wakes up and asks the others what was wrong. Nose Marie tells Howler that there have been a series of robberies tonight. By the next morning, Holly calls up a meeting about last night's incident and that stealing is against the rules of Holly's Puppy Pound. To make matters worse, if one of the Pound Puppies is found guilty of stealing, he or she will be banished from Holly's Puppy Pound. To get to the bottom of the mystery, Holly hires Sherlock Bones to lead the investigation. The Pound Puppies and Holly watch Sherlock Bones in action and Sherlock immediately heads to Howler's house. When the Pound Puppies and Sherlock found a box inside Howler's house, it reveals all of the Pound Puppies' stolen items, even Cooler's "Woogie", which happens to be his blanket. Howler was shocked to see that the stolen items are in his house and stated a la Richard Nixon that "I'm not a crook!" A few moments later, Howler runs away from the Puppy Pound because he felt that his friends no longer trusted him. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, the other Pound Puppies and Holly were saddened because everything won't be the same without Howler. But in a few seconds, Katrina Stoneheart, along with Brattina and Catgut, arrives at the puppy pound and hands Holly a letter. Katrina tells Holly that the City Building Inspector is coming to inspect the puppy pound, shocking Holly and the Pound Puppies. She also tells Holly that if the puppy pound doesn't past inspection, the pound will be closed down. At Katrina's house, they see Holly and the othes cleaning up the pound and enlists Catgut to cause trouble for the Pound Puppies. The Pound Puppies and Holly worked hard at cleaning up the puppy pound. No sooner did Catgut caused mischief for the Pound Puppies and Holly. Catgut turned on the water and sprayed paint all over the puppy pound. The platform which Whopper was standing on collapses and smashes most of the doghouses and into a brick wall. The Pound Puppies and Holly were left with nothing but a huge mess. In an alley, poor Howler is sitting on a garbage can. A sympathetic stray dog, named Spudge, notices Howler and tells him that his friends will look for him. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, chaos erupts. All of the Pound Puppies' items were stolen again. But, Sherlock Bones insisted that they were inside Howler's house, like earlier. But only this time, the Pound Puppies and Sherlock Bones knew that it wasn't Howler who took their belongings before. The thieves were none other than a family of raccoons. The raccoons explained to the Pound Puppies that they have a habit of stealing and that Mother Nature made them that way. Now that the Pound Puppies know that Howler isn't the thief, they went on a mission to rescue Howler from certain doom. Back in the alley, Howler and Spudge spy a piece of steak near a window. They scratched at the door, hoping that someone inside will share the steak. They then see Captain Slaughter standing in the door and ran away. In another part of the alley, the Pound Puppies split up to rescue Howler and Spudge. Howler and Spudge are then chased by Captain Slaughter and Spudge trips, only to be saved by Bright Eyes and Whopper. Meanwhile, Howler is chased through the dock and is rescued by Cooler and Nose Marie riding a bike. They got away just in time before Captain Slaughter's van crashes through a pile of boxes and into the water. As soon as Howler, Cooler, and Nose Marie leave, Captain Slaughter resurfaces and vows revenge against Cooler. In the sewers, the Pound Puppies told Howler the whole thing and apologized to him. Howler forgave the Pound Puppies and took Spudge with them back to Holly's Puppy Pound. At Katrina's house, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut throw a party to celebrate their victory against the Pound Puppies. At Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly was glad to see Howler back, but still thinks it'll take a long time to rebuild the pound. Then, Rocky, the leader of the raccoons, join in with the Pound Puppies and Holly to help them rebuild the pound. The next day, Mr. Sullivan, the building inspector, arrives at Katrina's house to inspect the puppy pound. Mr. Sullivan tells Katrina that Holly's Puppy Pound is in good shape. Back at the Puppy Pound, Cooler congratulates Rocky for all the hard work. Mr. Sullivan was so impressed by Holly's Puppy Pound that he gave Holly a special award. He also adopted Sherlock Bones, which made Katrina cry in defeat. Howler was even happier because he was glad to be back with his friends. Gallery In Pups We Trust. Voice Cast for In Pups We Trust Trivia This episode marks the first appearance of Captain Slaughter. Scrappy-Doo from the Scooby-Doo Franchise makes a cameo appearance as Whopper's squeaky toy. This is the first episode to make a reference to another Hanna-Barbera cartoon. It is the second episode where a member leaves the Pound Puppies for a temporary time. Cooler does a homage to The Twlight Zone called the ''Pound Puppy Zone ''twice in this episode. The first time was when the Pound Puppies' belongings were stolen again. The second time was when Katrina was crying in defeat. The Twilight Zone Theme can be heard. In one scene, after Cooler talks to Nose Marie about Katrina Stoneheart, he says "Mr. Rogers, she's not," then he starts imitating Fred Rogers from Mister Rogers Neighborhood. The Title episode refers in a motto: In God We Trust Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Howler Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Charles M. Howell, IV Category:Episodes that make reference to Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:Season 1 Episodes